


Boys And Butterflies

by idkmydude



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, any tips and feedback is appreciated, does anyone wanna be my beta reader, haha just kidding... unless......
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmydude/pseuds/idkmydude
Summary: It's a day like any other when Jongin breaks a stranger's phone.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Boys And Butterflies

Jongin skimmed through the metro doors a couple of seconds before they close, his lungs itched and his head is now resting onto the pole his hand is gripping for balance.

As soon as Jongin calms his breath he raises his head to glare at the girl in the seat just near, she’s unfazed by his stare and keeps looking at her phone, giggling from time to time.

“Yah! Yerim-ah! At least look at me, you played dirty this time too, I told you to stop it”.

The girl, Yerim, now looks up from whatever has been entertaining her, a smug look on her face. “Oh Nini, you know I won’t, you need to step up your game, getting closed in the bathroom is a novice mistake”.

Jongin puffs out air annoyed, muttering "that's my skate anyway, ask dad for one too" he’s torn between blaming himself for falling for the same tricks after years and blaming his sister’s foul play, he always played by the rules so why can’t she.

Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed several stops going by before a familiar face came into his peripheral vision, another girl with sharp features and a short fringe leans down to kiss Yerim chastely on her lips, mumbling sweet nothings against them.

Jongin looks at them for a handful of moments before fishing his phone out of his pocket and getting interested in the less than interesting new celebrity scandal, he just doesn’t want to pry in their intimacy.

“And good morning to you too, Jongin” the girl follows with a wet kiss on his cheek, to which Jongin makes a face and then rubs it away with his sleeve.

“Selugiii, why do you do it every morning, I swear you girls teamed up against me.” Jongin whines weakly before following “you were supposed to be my best friend”.

But his words get lost somewhere between the girls getting back to each other and Jongin scooping his stolen skateboard from the floor, their ride coming to a halt soon after, and he leaves the girlfriends to their affairs, getting on his way to school.

Jongin is used to skate through people without paying too much attention, headphones on and willing to lip sync to whatever song reach his ears, today it appears that Michael Jackson got him too distracted though.

Jongin can feel his shoulder hit the guy who was standing just in front of him, his eyes go wide in horror as he sees the student go tumbling a bit further down the road.

He suddenly halts the rolling wheels of his skate and picks it up, headphones now down around his neck, before making his way back to help the boy stand up and after he can be seen bowing and apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to, I was distracted, did you hurt yourself? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Can I do something to make it better?"

Jongin floods him with questions almost without waiting for an answer for a couple of seconds before noticing the shorter boy's wide eyes staring at something on the ground, Jongin follows them and not before long the same expression is mirrored on his face.

On the ground, a couple of meters from them, there is a phone with a completely shattered screen, it's not broken, you can see a game still playing under all the cracks, but it's in no good conditions.

At this point, Jongin is totally freaking out and almost considering hopping on his skate and just leaving the guy there, but he's also feeling terribly guilty, it's his fault, he should've paid attention, it was dumb of him to listen to music while on motion, and to close his eyes too! Oh, dumb, dumb Jongin! He hits his head lightly with the palm of his hand.

"I'm truly sorry dude, look, I can pay for the fixing since it's totally my fault, I didn't mean to..."

But Jongin didn't expect either the deep voice that greeted him from such a small guy and his request to "hand me your phone" with an extended hand.

He stares dumbly at the empty palm in front of him for a handful of seconds until it shook in a silent demand to comply, at this point Jongin broke into a fit of cold sweating in fear of what could happen to his phone once he handed it over.

But apparently, the shorter is full of surprises because instead of breaking it he just unlocked it (damn Jongin and his lack of password) and went on the play store to download some game Jongin didn't know.

"I'll hand it to you later, now I have to go to class" the small guy bent down to pick up his own broken phone and then just kept going, dumbfounded Jongin just kept staring at his fading figure

Where the fuck was he going with his phone? Did he know him? How would he find Jongin? Did Jongin just get his phone stolen? There are too many unanswered questions inside his head which he tries to answer, but he only manages to get late to his class.

About five hours later find a Jongin with a long face sitting on a bench in the school canteen, next to him his sister Yerim is patting his back lightly and is trying to reassure him that things would resolve, but it's hard to believe.

To get distracted he strikes a bit of conversation with Yerim's friends, he already knows Seulgi, as she is his childhood best friend and his sister's girlfriend, and has seen Wendy a couple of times in his classes, but never truly noticed her, and lastly, there's Irene, she's a bit older and failed some classes so hasn't got around to graduating, the whole school knows her but nobody really hangs with her, well, besides his sister apparently, Jongin didn't know.

Just as Jongin was starting to relax around the girls a new figure sits next to Irene, she greets him cheerily and kisses his cheek, her hands all over him, and it takes Jongin some time before recognizing just who is in front of him before he lets out a strangled shout.

"YOU!"

At this the new addition to the group looks to him, a lazy grin spreading on his face.

"Hi, Jongin".

Jongin is going nuts, what does that even mean, hi Jongin my ass, where even is his phone?!

As he hears a deep laugh spread around him Jongin understands that his thoughts weren't kept his and instead said aloud, and Jongin is sure today someone cursed him out of his guts, why does he have such shit luck.

As vague pink spreads on Jongin's cheeks he clears his throat. "I- I mean... Well, I mean it, but I didn't mean to be so rude that is... Also, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Right, right, I'm Kyungsoo. Sorry for not introducing myself this morning, as you might imagine I was quite upset." Kyungsoo offers him a half smile, not completely genuine, and Jongin assumes that he is still upset.

"No need to say sorry, it was my fault anyway..." he mumbles a bit, his eyes going down to his tray to play around with the food he's sure he won't finish. "Look, I'm sorry for this morning and I meant it when I said I would pay for the repairs, but can I get my phone back?"

Jongin turns back to focus on Kyungsoo, and if he didn't notice the obvious before he can't help but notice now, Kyungsoo and Irene are a couple. Kyungsoo and Irene are blatantly making out in front of them.

Wide-eyed and now definitely red on his face Jongin can't help but keep looking, he doesn't know where else to fix his eyes, and he's panicking, stop staring Jongin, just stop.

And he tries, he really does, but doesn't manage, next thing he knows is Kyungsoo is staring back at him, one eyebrow raised and the semblance of a cocky smile ghosting his lips.

Kyungsoo is already standing and ready to leave for his next class too, a phone is taken out of his pocket and he slides it to Jongin.

"No can do, Jongin, you can keep mine in the meantime, I have things to do. Don't be too nosy, and figure the password out yourself." that's all Jongin gets before Kyungsoo walks away, leaving Jongin dumbfounded yet again.

"Uh... Ok, how the fuck am I supposed to know the password of a stranger now." Jongin is cold sweating for the second time today, and he's really not enjoying it.

"Oh, relax Jongin, he just said that because I'm still here" Irene gently told him, a soft and apologetic smile on her lips. "The password is 0114, it's the date we got together".

"0114... wait a second, I'm gonna write it down" Jongin fishes a pen out of his backpack, not bothering to take paper as well he just messily writes it on the back of his hand. "Thank you, I don't use the phone a lot but I need it for music..."

Later that night as Jongin is laying on his bed, he decides to take a look at the device, it's a pretty new version, he's probably gonna pay a lot for it, and the sole thought makes Jongin sigh.

He shakes his head to get the image of his pocket money flying away and starts to look through the device, Jongin's not really sure when he's gonna get his own back, so he might as well get accustomed to this one.

First of all, he finds Spotify, he lives off of the app, all the music he can want just a tap away, it's a blessing, really, so he puts some soft classical music on, to keep as white noise.

Next, he finds Instagram, Kyungsoo's account doesn't have many pictures and most of them are of Irene and some guys Jongin doesn't know, a couple of black videos he's too lazy to check, and, just for fun, he finds his own account @kimkai and follows it with @dks93, no harm in that, right?

He keeps staring at the app for a bit before deciding to shoot his own account with a message, after all he has no other way to contact Kyungsoo.

From @dks93 to @kimkai:

_ Hey Kyungsoo, this is Jongin. _

Jongin waits a couple of minutes in the chat, waiting for Kyungsoo to answer, but when it doesn't happen he just closes it.

Curious, he opens the gallery, not too different from his IG account Kyungsoo doesn't keep many photos, but this time it varies a little while scrolling, there are selfies too that probably never saw the light of social media, and Jongin thinks it's a shame, the more he looks at him the more he agrees that despite being kind of an asshole, Kyungsoo is attractive.

Kyungsoo has thick filled eyebrows, quite unkempt but they look good, a cute button nose followed by even cuter lips, rosy and full, they look heart-shaped and Jongin can't help but coo at the picture, but he also has a strong jaw bone, sometimes he wears thick-rimmed glasses, he's a good balance of Damn Hot and So Cute, Jongin really, really likes his face.

But as he scrolls the pics keep getting more revealing, first it's just a shirt being held away from his chest showing collarbones and veiny hands, then it goes down to shirtless pics, and if Jongin liked Kyungsoo's face he can't help but swallow at his accentuated pectorals and the hint of abs with well-defined arms, further down is another showy picture of the same body but with only boxers on, aaand that's when Jongin totally closes the app and puts the phone away.

He should've listened when he was told not to be nosy, his face is all red and flustered, his mind keeps wondering at what he would've found if he kept going down the gallery.

Jongin slumps an arm over his eyes and squeezes his legs together, disbelief washes over him at the fact that some pics got him aroused, it's not like he's never seen another man down to the underwear, or never watched porn, but he never got aroused this quickly.

And Jongin figures, the fact that he shouldn't have seen it, along with Kyungsoo telling him not to pry too much, he would think it was on purpose to make him look if it wasn't that Kyungsoo has a girlfriend.

Jongin lets out a shaky breath, rubbing his thighs together looking for some fraction for his quick wakening erection, he knows it's wrong but he can't help it, so Jongin reasons that he will finish what was started, he'd just avoid Kyungsoo's thought.

As his free hand makes its way down Jongin's body, first on the chest, fingers circling and pinching his nipple, he then skips immediately to slide his hand down his sweatpants, hand resting on the thin fabric of the boxers, palming his erection with quite the force.

Just as he was about to finally get to the jerking off part of the deal a loud, foreign ping startles him, his hand quickly retreating from his pants and instinctively reaching for the phone, because no matter how unfamiliar the noise was, it was no doubt a notification sound, and unlocks it.

He taps the notification to be greeted by a message.

From @kimkai to @dks93:

_ Hi, "Kai". _

Soon to be followed by others, Jongin didn't think Kyungsoo would be a double texter, and yet.

_ What's up with the nickname, it sounds kinda stupid, no offense. _

_ Didn't know you dance, you're good. _

_ Is that your room you dance in? It looks too small to be comfortable. _

_ What are you doing? _

A string of emotions go through Jongin as he read the texts, first is a childish pout, he's proud of Kai, it sounded fitting for him, then it's flushed pride, his dancing is something big for him, and Kyungsoo's right, his room is too small, it ends with a displeasing note when he's reminded that he was about to jerk off after seeing shirtless pics of him, getting him all flustered like he's some 14 years old boy, it's embarrassing, really.

From @dks93 to @kimkai:

_ It looks weird to receive a text from my own account, and thank you, I pride myself in my dancing abilities, but I have much to improve. I wasn't doing anything, you?" _

From @kimkai to @dks93:

_ You're right it's kinda weird. _

_ And nothing, I was looking at all the embarrassing selfies you have on your phone. _

_ Seriously dude, delete some of them. _

_ Also, you have cute dogs, you know that? _

_ Actually, I was playing before that, I'm gonna go back to it. _

_ See ya, Jongin. _

From @dks93 to @kimkai:

_ Yah!!! You installed a game on my phone??? At least tell me, geeze, I don't have that much space... And my dogs are The Most Beautiful, thank you very much. _

No response.

_ Goodnight, I guess. _

Maybe Kyungsoo isn't that much of a jerk, Jongin thinks, well, he's still not the most amiable guy out there, but he sounds fun at least, and Jongin is in dire need of a male friend too, he's surrounded by girls, he wouldn't mind such an attractive guy around himself too much either, he ends up thinking before he falls asleep.


End file.
